


Missed Missing You

by StaishBlackRose



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, Future AU, M/M, Mini, Olympics, Post-Canon, at least for some time, happy end, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 08:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10940412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StaishBlackRose/pseuds/StaishBlackRose
Summary: Haru made it to the Olympics as he wanted, as he promised. Except for he had to make this long way on his own. And what for?





	Missed Missing You

**Author's Note:**

> As always, inspired by Fall Out Boy and Miss Missing You cause this is a perfect RinHaru song.

“Hey, have you checked the heat yet?”

“No.” Haru made an effort not to slam the door of the empty locker.

“Oh, you should! The race’s gonna be interesting.”

“I never check it.” With the usual stoic expression he packed his bag to leave for his deserved rest.

“Is it like a superstition of yours?” Annoying and loud Hibiki reminded Haru of Nagisa and that’s probably the only reason why he still was on more or less friendly terms with him.

“You can call it so.”

“One thing I can spoil is that I am going to root for you.” Hibiki sighed and pouted. “We are always apart in the tournaments.”

Haru shrugged his shoulders and took out his phone to check the time. Or maybe to look busy in order to escape the swimming colleague. It was around 8pm and it would take him just 30 minutes by bus to get home. But oh no, for some reason he had to stay at the Olympic village around all of those glamorous chatty people who always look down on you without noticing. Does Haru do that too? Of course, he does. It’s just a natural reaction to living in a close proximity with a very competitive bunch.

“Are you heading back to the hotel now?”

“I am. Are you gonna train some more?”

“Just a few loops.”

“Don’t wear yourself out.”

With that Haru put in his earphones and lowered his gaze. He never was particularly fond of music but lately it was similar to submerging in the bathtub. It separated him from the outer world. He was not nervous before the race. Yes, it was a big deal. Yes, it was sort of his dream at some point. Yes, it was an honour and he should probably try extra hard not to fuck up. But it all was somewhere else, like a silhouette you know is there, but can’t figure out yet. It will probably hit him in the morning as the alarm will go off, as his trainer will knock on the door with his perfectly balanced and awfully disgusting breakfast, when he will put on his jammers with the flag on the side. For now he was just numb to it. Numb to the transfers getting him from Olympic venues back to the hotel, numb to the extra polite stuff there, numb to sportsmen going up and down the corridors, waving at him from time to time and stopping by to make a conversation but giving up quickly as Haru just kept on walking pretending he didn’t notice, engrossed in his phone where all he did was playing some mindless game that required only his fine motor skills. He almost made it to his room when suddenly the phone rang and he lost the high-score he was gaining apparently. Haru sighed and answered, leaning on the wall opposite the door to his room.

“Hi.”

“Hello, Haru-chan! Are you busy? How are you feeling before the big day?”

“I am fine. It’s not that big.” Nanase fixed his wet fringe that got caught on his lashes.

“Oh, really, you're right, Olympics happen every day.” The dynamic chuckled.

“Oi, Makoto. Where did that sarcasm come from? It’s almost like you talked to…”

The flash of red opened to his eyes as he moved the fringe to the side. A lean figure was leisurely walking down the corridor in his direction, playing with the key in his hand with a rhythmic jingle.

“Rin.”

“Oh yes, I did, I knew he had an early training so I called him first. I hope, you are not offended by that. Anyway, I just wanted to say good luck and don’t panic. Haru? Haru, are you there?”  
“Uhm, yes, yes, thank you, Makoto. I’ll call you after the race.”

It was too late to pretend he didn't notice. It was too late to hide in his room. That would look just plain stupid. Haru almost growled at himself. Meanwhile Rin finally turned his head and noticed him as well. The keys fell onto the carpet with a dramatic ding. His face looked so stupid for a moment, Haru smirked. Really, was it him, who he was avoiding all this time? What was he going to do? This dork in his overpriced designer clothes, with those piercing eyes and hair that set the fire somewhere deep inside this numbness...

"The hell you doing here?"

"I was talking on the phone. This is my room."

"No, I mean..."

"Rin, don't say you didn't expect me at the Olympics..."

"Like hell I was!" He said loudly and a trio of... tennis players? turned around.

"Oh, so you thought I was going to make it to the Olympics only if it was for you?" The fire grew stronger with every word leaving those cherry lips.

"Not for me, but with me!"

"Then why did you stay in Sydney? And left me crawling up to here on my own?"

They both went silent, hard breathing in the middle of the corridor.

"It's not the place to talk." Rin said finally rubbing the back of his neck. "Is this your room?"

"I already said that." Haru shoved him with his shoulder and unlocked the door. "Come in."

He kicked his sneakers off and launched his sports bag in the approximate direction of an armchair. Rin walked in slowly and shut the door closed before looking around.

"Neat as ever."

"Are we here to talk about my ability to keep the place clean?"

"Why are you snapping at me?!"

"That’s not a hard guess." Haru sat on the bed but it didn't take long before he fell onto the mattress and folded his arms under his head.

"How are you, Haru?" Rin's tone of voice melted in a second catching Nanase by surprise. The redhead sat in the armchair opposite the bed, pulling his long legs up to his chin.

"I'm good. I mean. Got all I wanted and all that."

"Yeah."

Oh what an ugly lie! Haru closed his eyes remembering the anger, the pure furry that drove him here. He was blinded by it. So much that apparently his instinct did what the mind couldn't comprehend. In the end they both ended up here, like they wanted, like they dreamed. But they got here following different paths. Rin was so far away, so adamant about training in Sydney. And Haru felt so foreign there. And there was no way they could solve it cause they both were so damn stubborn and deaf. And then everything he felt became so dull and bleached. He slowly stopped being so hurt and instead felt just tired. The fire died down. He stopped remembering the mix of chlorine and coconut shampoo, the softness of tanned skin, the drunk gaze of crimson eyes.

Up until now it all was dead. And suddenly it wasn't.

"You never called again." Rin's voice perfectly normal 5 minutes ago now sounded intimate and secretive. No one heard that voice from him. It was reserved for Haru.

"You hurt me." Excuses. You are just a stubborn asshole.

"I did what was told. I followed my dream."

"So I wasn't in it anymore?"

"Stop it!" Rin jumped to his feet. "Just bloody stop! I hurt you, I get it. But I tried to reach out! Where were you?"

"Training."

"So how is that different from what I did?"

"I did it cause I knew you would be there." Haru sat up straight as well. "Cause that was my dream, idiot."

It was so easy to see through him. Of course, he didn't even think of that. He was also too consumed by his own offense. Wasn't it always like that between them? Wasn't it always a game of who hits the hardest and the winner got the best prize from the other? Their whole story is a story of rivalry. It's stupid to deny it. It's stupid to try and change it. It should be that way. It will always be that way.

"Why are you still standing there? Come here."

And Rin came crushing down onto him. A mess of cherry hair, wet soft cheeks, hypnotizing scent and grabby hands. He felt so small in Haru's arms. Like a lost kitten after the first sip of warm milk.

"I thought I fucked up for good." He chocked on syllables. "Thought this time you definitely hate me."

"I do." Haru's fingers dug further into Rin's t-shirt. "I hate you so much. How could you be so far away from me for so long."

He held redhead's face and caught his tear on his eyelashes. Rin sighed and hid the rest of them in the rival's palm.

“What? You gonna continue hiding from me?” Haru murmured, pinching Rin’s chin with his fingers.

And without a single extra second Rin opened up to him, like always before, screaming with his kiss, begging with his hands, apologizing with his touch. Haru caught him halfway, offering everything that was lost and found. There was something lingering around them, something Haru couldn’t quite comprehend or touch. He rolled Rin over and loomed above him, examining the slim silhouette so familiar, the crimson eyes so full of emotions and feelings, open lips and mess of hair pleading for his touch. He knew every curve, every wrinkle, scar, beauty spot, remembered every mark he ever landed on this pale skin. The years that he lost all of that, the years he thought he would never put a finger on this, the years when he was convinced he never needed any of it to start with melted with a kind hand nestling in his palm.

In an instant everything fell into place, the distance the time the longing the anger scattering across the floor and disappearing into the well washed hotel carpet. They were a mess, the tears, the sweat, the words, the stares. But it was nothing new, it was like returning to the safe bay again.

“Wait, wait, Nanase, stop!” 

“Do you wanna test how far my hatred goes?” Haru kept kissing Rin’s neck while holding his thigh in place.

“We have kind of an important thing to do tomorrow. We can’t… you know…” Suddenly there was nothing but redness on the pillow in front of Haru.

“I don’t care about Olympics. I care about my dream.” Haru’s kisses took a few steps south.

“Bullshit!” Rin nodged his side with his knee. “Our dream was to swim together. It’s always been that. And don’t you dare ruin our hard work after all we’ve been through the day before we do it.”

“Fine.” Haru planted a kiss under redhead’s bellybutton earning a sweet expression of yearning on lover’s face. “But you know what you are limiting yourself from.”

“It will be a perfect way to celebrate.” Smile of sharpened pearls sent shivers down Haru’s spine.

“I hope you remember it when we swim.” He sent his rival a sly glare before nesting his head on his chest.

“Oh, don’t think your slim ass can distract me from, you know, my life goal.” Hot arms closed around Haru’s shoulders.

“Keep telling yourself that.”

***  
“TAKE YOUR MARKS”

_It’s how we’ve always been._

_It’s how we were meant to get there._

_Yes, give me that smile that makes me go insane, makes my veins boil_

_Look at me grinning back at you, fanning your own flame._

_Think of me every second, every stroke._

 _While I never let you out of my sight._


End file.
